Non, c'est non
by EpsilonSnape
Summary: Le jour où Severus Snape fait une petite erreur de potion, c'est le Lord qui en fait les frais. Peut-être pour le plus grand bonheur de Fenrir...


Hello !

Voici (encore) un petit OS. J'ai eu la bêtise d'accepter un défi tirage au sort. Le principe ? Trois contraintes obligatoires à tirer au sort : Le couple, le nombre de mots et le délai, et au moins deux contraintes supplémentaires à choisir dans une liste.

Comme j'aime me rendre la tâche plus difficile, j'en ai pris beaucoup :

 **Tirage aux sorts obligatoires** :

Personnages : Lord Voldemort / Fenrir Greyback

Limite de mots : Moins de 6000 mots plus de 5000 mots

Limite de temps : Moins de 13 jours

 **Tirage aux sorts facultatifs** :

Mot : Acclimatation

Un verbe : Allonger

Un sentiment : Humeur exubérante

Animaux - Familier : Frelon

Un héritage : Lord Parkinson

Une potion : Pimentine

Un vêtement : Gilet

Une insulte : Connard

 **Raiting** : M

 **Paring** : LV/FG

 **Disclaimer** : Eh ben nan, toujours pas ! Je ne suis pas JKR !

 **Résumé** : Le jour où Severus Snape fait une petite erreur de potion, c'est le Lord qui en fait les frais. Peut-être pour le plus grand bonheur de Fenrir...

Comment aborder le thème de la femme dans la société avec un slash, j'ai essayé (un peu). Et le problème qui s'est imposé à moi pour ce couple étrange c'est « Qui va chevaucher l'autre ? » Impossible de départager, j'ai donc contourné le problème avec un peu d'originalité (je l'espère). Je n'aime pas les OCC donc j'ai essayé de coller au mieux les personnages avec leur véritable personnalité. **Petit Warning violence, sexe, relation malsaine etc. (c'est tellement plus joyeux!).**

Merci à **Chambre 313** qui a généreusement relu cet OS et corrigé les nombreuses fautes.

* * *

 **Non, c'est non**

« Mais qu'as-tu fait Severus ?! » hurla le grand Lord Voldemort, d'une voix un peu plus aiguë qu'habituellement.

Ils étaient actuellement dans la grande salle de réunion du manoir Riddle, laissé à l'abandon depuis des années. Le seul mobilier de la pièce était un immense trône en fer ouvragé, gravé de centaines de serpents sertis d'émeraudes et d'onyxes. Magnifique en somme, mais présentement, Severus n'en avait rien à faire et regardait son Maître, les yeux exorbités.

« Maître, vous m'avez pressé... » répondit-il d'une voix légèrement plus faible que d'habitude. « Je pensais que ça irait mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire tous les tests... »

« Tu insinues que c'est de ma faute ? » grogna le grand mage noir.

« Mais... Non, mon Seigneur... Mais ce n'est pas comme si cette potion était une simple Pimentine, les recherches ont été longues et les tests auraient dû être plus l... »

« Doloris, » coupa Voldemort en dirigeant sa baguette magique vers son Mangemort qui se tordit aussitôt de douleur sur le sol de pierre.

Malgré la douleur intolérable, le Maître des potions, ne cria pas. Lui, Serpentard dans l'âme et premier à se défiler en cas de coup dur, pensait qu'il l'avait amplement mérité. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé faire une telle boulette... Et le pire, c'est qu'il avait fait cette boulette avec la potion du Lord. Il aurait pu la faire durant la confection de l'une des potions pour l'infirmerie, l'un des stupides gamins aurait été affecté et ça aurait fait rire tous les idiots qui lui servaient de camarade. Malheureusement, c'était le Lord qui avait été touché, et ça ne le faisait pas rire. Du tout.

La douleur cessa soudainement et il sentit une main fine le tirer légèrement par le col. Il ouvrit les yeux qu'il n'avait pas conscience d'avoir fermés et les fixa dans ceux rouge sang de Voldemort.

« Severus... Je t'avais demandé une potion pour me redonner ma jeunesse et ma beauté d'antan. Et je vois que sur ces deux points, tu as eu juste, » dit Voldemort en baissant les yeux lentement sur son corps avant de les replonger dans ceux de son vis-à-vis. « Ce sont les effets secondaires qui sont... comment dire... légèrement... contraignants. »

Le Lord le lâcha brusquement, prenant bien soin de cogner sa tête contre le sol et se redressa alors pour le darder de son regard flamboyant, son Mangemort.

« Tu as une semaine pour rectifier ça Severus, pas un jour de plus, » asséna froidement Voldemort.

Severus allait acquiescer, mais n'en eut pas le temps. La porte s'ouvrit vivement sur deux Mangemorts énervés et apparemment en pleine discussion.

« Arrête de râler Malfoy, après sa période d'acclimatation, il ira mieux ton rejeton ! » grogna Fenrir.

« Comment oses-tu Greyback ?! » s'énerva Lucius Malfoy. Mon fils est devenu un animal ! Il a été mordu par l'un des tiens !

« Ce connard ? L'un des miens ? C'est vite dit ! Il ne faisait pas partie de ma meute, et en plus, tu l'as tué. Tu t'es vengé, maintenant, lâche-moi avec ton stupide môme. »

« Stupide ?! » s'offusqua Lucius.

« Quel est l'idiot qui se promenait seul dans la forêt, pendant une nuit de pleine lune ? »

« Il était en mission je te rappelle et t... » Lord Malfoy se tut subitement, ses yeux légèrement écarquillés, fixés droit devant lui.

Fenrir décontenancé, passa l'une de ses mains larges et rugueuses devant les yeux de Lucius à plusieurs repris pour essayer de le sortir de sa torpeur. Mais rien n'y fit. Alors seulement, Fenrir consentit à observer ce qui accaparait l'attention du Mangemort.

Il tourna la tête et son regard se posa sur la plus belle créature qu'il ait jamais vue.

Devant eux, une femme magnifique les regardait, le visage froid et impassible. Elle avait environ trente ans, les traits fins, un nez retroussé, de longs cils et le teint très pâle. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns, légèrement ondulés, descendant jusqu'au bas de ses reins, une poitrine généreuse, et une taille incroyablement fine. Sa robe entièrement noire était en lambeau et laissait apparaître une jambe longue, fine et glabre, une chute de reins délicieuse et une peau d'ivoire qui laissait imaginer une douceur étonnante.

Fenrir dut faire, à peu de choses près, la même tête que Lucius alors qu'il observait attentivement la jeune femme. Et lorsque celle-ci se retourna, ce fut un choc. Cette femme magnifique avait les yeux rouges sombres. De la couleur du sang. La même couleur que ceux du Lord.

« Maître ? » appela Severus, toujours tremblant au sol.

Lucius et Fenrir virent avec stupéfaction la jeune femme se tourner vers lui.

« Que veux-tu Severus ? » dit-elle froidement.

« Puis-je retourner au laboratoire pour trouver la façon de vous faire retrouver votre véritable apparence ? »

« Va ! Avant que je ne te tue... » assena froidement la... le... eh bien, le Lord...

Severus se releva rapidement et, époussetant sa redingote, il fit un léger salut avant de sortir de la salle sans jamais tourner le dos à son Maître.

« Que me voulez-vous ? » demanda la magnifique créature en se tournant vers les deux Mangemorts, toujours figés, à quelques pas de lui.

« Je... de... » bredouilla très peu dignement Lucius.

« Mon Seigneur ? » demanda Fenrir en donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes de l'aristocrate a l'air béat.

« Lui-même. Excusez cette apparence, » dit négligemment le Lord en remontant sa manche qui dévoilait une de ses épaules. « La potion de Severus a eut quelques ratés. »

« Si je puis me permettre Maître, cette potion vous sied parfaitement, » répondit Lucius, reprenant sa posture et son attitude noble.

« Tu n'as pas intérêt à te moquer Lucius ! » siffla Voldemort. « Si je n'ai pas pu me défouler sur Severus, c'est parce que vous m'avez distrait ! Voudrais-tu le remplacer ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix mortellement menaçante.

« Non Mon... Mon Seigneur... ? » répondit Lucius hésitant. Il déglutit en voyant le regard flamboyant

« Évidement que c'est toujours « mon Seigneur » ! » éructa Lord Voldemort, visiblement furieux. « Doloris ! »

.oOo.

Le silence était mille fois plus pesant qu'il ne l'avait jamais été à une réunion de Mangemorts. Tous les yeux étaient braqués sur Lord Voldemort, actuellement avachi sur son trône, dans une attitude très peu digne d'une Lady. L'un de ses seins sortait presque de sa robe trouée qu'il n'avait toujours pas changée. Il n'en voyait pas l'intérêt ; après tout, il était un homme, il se fichait bien de montrer un téton.

Les Mangemorts face à lui n'étaient absolument pas de son avis. Les hommes -et quelques femmes comme Bellatrix- bavaient littéralement devant la nouvelle apparence de leur Maître. Les quelques femmes restantes, quant à elle, fusillait leur mari du regard, folles de jalousie.

C'est ainsi que Lady Malfoy dut mettre un coup de coude dans les côtes de son mari pour qu'il referme sa bouche, légèrement entrouverte, et cesse de regarder le Lord avec des pupilles aussi dilatées. Elle regarda de chaque côté pour voir la réaction des autres Mangemorts et leva les yeux au ciel en constatant que son merveilleux fils était dans le même état. Sauf que lui le cachait beaucoup moins bien, entre les joues rouges et le souffle saccadé, il n'était pas discret. Elle lui mit à son tour un coup de coude dans les côtes et il étouffa un gémissement, tout en gigotant pour essayer de cacher sous ses robes sa monstrueuse érection.

« M... Maître ? » s'éleva la voix de Théodore Nott Senior.

« Mmmh ? » répondit Voldemort, complètement perdu dans ses pensées -sûrement des histoires amusantes de meurtres sanguinaires.

« Comment allons-nous faire pour la réunion de demain ? »

« Qu'entends-tu par là Théodore ? »

« Et bien... Avec votre nouveau physique... J'ai pensé que vous préfériez peut-être... Rester ici... ». Tout le monde put constater que Lord Nott se tortillait inconfortablement et redoutait visiblement la réaction de son Maître. Il avait exprimé ce que chacun pensait et la crainte d'être puni s'étalait sur son visage.

« Je vais y aller, » répondit le mage noir, implacable. « Je suis toujours Lord Voldemort ! Le premier ministre Moldu va s'en rendre compte, avec ou sans ce physique ridicule ! »

Les Mangemorts acquiescèrent, même si aucun d'entre ne pouvait dire que ce physique était "ridicule".

« Demain, je vais traiter avec le Ministre Moldu pour qu'il annonce lui-même l'existence de notre monde et se range de notre côté pour les négociations avec ce peuple. Demain, les Moldus accepterons notre toute-puissance ! »

Les clameurs s'entendirent au-delà des murs de la salle, très loin dans la campagne.

.oOo.

Voldemort, toujours sous sa forme féminine, sortit de la cheminée, roulant des hanches d'une façon hypnotique sans même s'en apercevoir et s'approcha de ses trois Mangemorts qui attendaient son retour dans le salon du manoir. Il revenait de son entretien avec le Ministre et un petit sourire ornait ses lèvres fines et rouges alors que dans son regard brillait la joie de la victoire.

« C'est inexplicable ce qu'un corps de femme bien utilisé peut être un atout puissant ! Je comprends pourquoi Bella réussit toujours ses missions... » dit-il, songeur. « Le ministre à été conquis mais il veut encore réfléchir pour ce qui est de prendre toutes les responsabilités à sa charge. Il ne voit pas quel est l'intérêt pour lui. Évidemment, il n'y en a aucun ! L'imbécile... Je pense que je vais devoir utiliser l'imperium, mais ça commence à être dangereux pour moi. J'ai déjà un bon nombre de membres du Ministère sous mon sort, un de plus risque de trop m'affaiblir en cas d'attaque. Je ne peux pas me le permettre. »

Il y eut un silence pendant que tout le monde réfléchissait à la meilleure méthode pour que le Ministre dévoile le monde sorcier à tous les Moldus de la planète, sans pour autant se faire remarquer par le gouvernement qui s'assurait de préserver le secret.

« Maître... » commença Lucius, peu sûr de lui. « Peut-être pourriez-vous envisager de... Jouer de votre séduction pour que le Ministre exécute le moindre de vos désirs. »

« Pardon ? » demanda le Lord d'une voix dangereuse.

Lucius déglutit, mais ne se démonta pas. Il était un Malfoy, par Merlin !

« Eh bien, vous avez dit vous-même que le corps d'une femme était un atout puissant. Et il va sans dire que sous cette forme vous êtes... hautement désirable, » continua Lucius, persuadé qu'il allait bientôt mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. « Je vous propose de mettre vos atouts en valeur pour qu'au prochain rendez-vous, le Ministre ne puisse rien vous refuser. »

Il s'attendait à recevoir un doloris, mais étrangement, rien ne vint. Il leva la tête pour voir ce qui se passait.

« Je dois avouer que c'est une bonne idée Lucius... » répondit évasivement Voldemort.

« Maître, voulez-vous que je demande à Narcissa de vous aider dans votre apprentissage de... »

« Doloris. »

Lucius, coupé dans son élan par le sortilège, tomba au sol sous l'avalanche de douleur.

« N'oublie pas qui je suis Lucius, » fit Voldemort d'une voix sensuelle et sifflante. « Je suis toujours Lord Voldemort, le plus puissant mage noir du monde et je n'aime pas qu'on me materne. J'ai peut-être un corps de femme, mais je reste un homme de pouvoir. »

Sur ce, il leva son sortilège et tourna les talons pour regagner ses appartements et apprendre le maximum de chose sur la séduction pour femme. Il ne fit pas attention au grondement bestial et appréciateur de Fenrir, qui résonna dans son dos.

.oOo.

Deux jours plus tard un Voldemort à la démarche féline revint, triomphant, de son entretien avec le premier ministre Moldu. Ses cheveux étaient relevés en un chignon sophistiqué d'où s'échappaient quelques mèches, il avait une longue robe en soie rouge, fendue jusqu'en haut de la cuisse et des escarpins à talon. Sa robe moulait sa forte poitrine pour finir en col haut et serré. Par contre le tissu dans son dos était échancré jusqu'à la naissance de ses fesses.

Comme d'habitude, Severus, Lucius et Fenrir l'attendaient dans le petit salon et comme d'habitude, ils avaient la bave aux lèvres en le voyant.

« Et voilà ! » dit-il, les yeux flamboyants. « Les Moldus seront prévenus de notre existence et le Ministre en prendra toutes les responsabilités. Les sorciers penseront que tout est de sa faute et le secret de ma renaissance sera toujours sauf. »

« Félicitations mon Seigneur, » dirent les trois Mangemorts.

« Vous pouvez partir. Fenrir, tu restes avec moi, j'ai à te parler. »

Lucius et Severus s'inclinèrent et partirent, fermant la porte derrière eux. Le Lord prit place dans l'un des fauteuils mais ne proposa aucunement à Fenrir de s'asseoir.

« Lucius m'a dit que son fils avait été mordu par un loup-garou. »

« C'est exact, mon Seigneur. »

« Je veux que tu t'occupes de ce chiot, que tu l'éduques et que tu en fasses un vrai loup. C'est un véritable trouillard et il ne sera jamais un Alpha mais peut-être pourra-t-il s'endurcir un peu en présence de ta meute... »

« Avec joie mon Seigneur, » répondit immédiatement Fenrir, l'œil brillant, « J'aime m'occuper des jeunes chiots et leur montrer qui commande. »

« Et bien il va falloir faire des merveilles avec celui-là, il est trop craintif et pas assez fidèle, » déclara le Lord.

Un petit silence s'installa entre les deux... hommes, avant que Voldemort ne l'interrompe en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans son fauteuil.

« Je ne comprends pas comment les femmes peuvent faire pour supporter tout cela, » soupira-t-il.

« Quoi donc mon Seigneur ? » demanda Fenrir d'une voix grave en promenant son regard sur la silhouette élancée du Lord.

« Les soutiens-gorge, les talons... Et encore, je n'ai pas eu besoin de tester cette horrible cire épilatoire que me proposait ce crétin d'elfe, » grogna-t-il. « Je comprends pourquoi Bella est à moitié folle et que Narcissa est si rigide. »

Le Lord gigota dans son siège de façon très peu digne.

« Ce soutien-gorge invisible est une horreur. J'ai l'impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer correctement. Je vais devoir demander à un elfe de m'enlever cette chose. »

En moins d'une seconde, Fenrir fut derrière le fauteuil, se délectant de la vue qu'il avait sur la ravissante nuque de son Seigneur.

« Laissez-moi vous aider mon Lord, » fit-il d'une voix rauque.

Voldemort, ne connaissant pas l'intérêt de son Mangemort pour son corps, le laissa faire, soupirant de soulagement lorsqu'il sentit sa poitrine se libérer de ce qu'il appelait avec hargne "la camisole".

« Je ne comprends pas à quoi ces... choses peuvent servir, » dit-il en lançant un regard dédaigneux à sa paire de seins.

Derrière lui, un puissant grondement se fit entendre et Fenrir lui répondit d'une voix basse et soyeuse, laissant ses mains se balader sur la peau veloutée de son dos.

« J'ai cru remarquer que cette partie de l'anatomie féminine était très... érogène. Si j'en crois ma grande expérience, certaines femmes apprécient énormément d'être caressées à cet endroit »

Il fit glisser ses grandes mains sur les épaules du Lord pour descendre le long des bras et englober les seins charnus de celui qu'il appelait "mon Seigneur" il y a encore quelques minutes. Il ne voyait, en cet instant, qu'une femme magnifique. Il sentit un frisson le long de l'échine de la Lady et vit sa peau se couvrir de chair de poule.

« Fenrir, » retentit la voix froide et menaçante de la fameuse Lady. « Je te conseille vivement de retirer tes mains de ça, ou je te la coupe. »

Malgré la menace, la tentation était trop forte, il avait trop envie d'une nuit de passion avec cette femme. D'une voix toujours aussi rauque, Fenrir souffla à son oreille.

« Je pourrais vous montrer les plaisirs qu'une femme éprouve avec un homme. »

« Non, » claqua la voix froide et féminine.

Fenrir continua ses douces caresses, sans prendre en compte la menace. Il était complètement excité par la situation. Il ne voyait que la magnifique femelle assise devant lui et voulait absolument s'unir à elle sans attendre.

« Doloris, » fit à nouveau la douce voix autoritaire et glaciale.

Fenrir ressentit une immense douleur dans chaque partie de son corps et s'effondra à terre, secoué de spasme. Pourtant, le loup-garou n'était pas le moins du monde refroidi par cette torture qui faisait, pour lui, office de préliminaire. Il adorait que sa partenaire lutte.

Il fut secoué au sol pendant plusieurs secondes et lorsque le sort cessa, il se releva difficilement, un sourire carnassier au bord des lèvres.

« Je ne suis pas une vulgaire Lady, Fenrir. Je suis Lord Voldemort, le Mage Noir le plus puissant depuis des générations, » déclara le Lord en laissant sortir son aura, étouffant la pièce de son pouvoir.

« Oui mon Seigneur... » répondit Fenrir, la respiration saccadée.

« Sors d'ici. »

« Oui mon Seigneur... » répéta le loup-garou.

Il recula alors lentement, ses yeux d'ambres, animés de luxure, braqués dans ceux du Lord. Il ne se retourna pas avant d'avoir refermé les portes : on ne tournait jamais le dos à Lord Voldemort.

.oOo.

Le mage noir, toujours dans sa peau de femme fatale, s'affala très peu élégamment dans son fauteuil, dans la bibliothèque du manoir. Il venait de passer deux heures interminables avec divers dirigeants, mais il avait réussi. Il était parvenu à faire accepter une grande partie de ses projets de loi sans avoir à user ni de flatteries hypocrites, ni de promesses creuses. Il avait joué de son charme et les avait envoûtés aussi facilement qu'avec un sort.

Depuis qu'il était une femme, il faisait ce qu'il voulait. Jamais, en tant que Lord Voldemort, il n'avait réussi à faire accepter ses idées aussi facilement. Cet effet indésirable de la potion aura eu un avantage certain. Il avait une semaine -un peu moins maintenant- pour courir les réunions et faire accepter le maximum des choses qu'il avait en tête pour le monde sorcier à tous ces hommes politique. Pourquoi d'ailleurs, n'était-ce que des hommes qui dirigeaient ?

Il n'allait pas s'en plaindre ; cela avantageait fortement ses projets.

Mais Voldemort savait à quel point les femmes étaient redoutables. Tout autant que les hommes. Ce n'était pas la même approche, pas les mêmes méthodes, mais toujours d'excellents résultats. Les Moldus étaient des mufles de sexisme, mais, là-dessus, les sorciers n'étaient pas mieux. Au sein du Ministère en tout cas, les femmes n'étaient bonnes qu'à être des assistantes, des secrétaires, ou des potiches.

Pourtant, rien n'était plus efficace qu'une femme déterminée. Les deux spécimens de la famille Black qu'il avait au sein de ses Mangemorts en étaient de parfaits exemples. Elles pouvaient charmer leur monde, être dures et strictes, aimantes et chaleureuses. Elles pouvaient tout faire, et elles étaient des atouts de poids dans son combat. Voilà pourquoi le Lord ne comprenait pas que ce genre de femme n'ait pas un rôle plus important dans la société... Peut-être était-ce un point à creuser lorsqu'il serait au pouvoir. Il aurait alors l'aval de toutes les femmes au foyer obligées à jouer les potiches lors des réceptions pompeuses.

Mais il y penserait plus tard, la journée avait été longue. Supporter ces imbéciles de politiques d'humeur exubérante, c'était beaucoup trop lui demander. Le nombre d'hommes qui avaient tenté de lui mettre une main aux fesses était alarmant.

Oh bien sûr, il les avait torturés pour ça, et certains avaient eu du mal à s'en remettre. Comme l'homme au gilet vert, un certain William Tumpkins qu'il avait enfermé dans une boîte hermétique avec une centaine de frelons. Il testait de nouvelles méthodes de torture avec ces parodies d'être humain, certaines n'étaient pas au point, mais avec d'autres, il avait adoré entendre leurs cris de désespoir, les suppliques pour les laisser partir... C'était si bon...

Tout ça dans le plus grand secret, bien sûr.

Ça l'avait apaisé, mais cela ne l'avait tout de même pas empêché de tuer Lord Parkinson sur le chemin du retour. Cet idiot avait encore failli à sa mission, et cette fois, il ne l'avait pas supporté. Ce n'était, de toute façon, pas une grande perte... Il n'était pas très haut placé dans la hiérarchie, il était mauvais combattant et aimait bien trop courir les jupons pour être discret et concentré sur une mission. Le Lord ne comprenait même pas comment il avait pu aller à Serpentard... Au moins, maintenant, c'était sa fille, Pansy qui allait hériter de tout.

Pansy était une jolie jeune fille, complètement et irrémédiablement amoureuse de Draco Malfoy. Draco, lui, la laissait mijoter, lui promettant monts et merveilles. Et si le Lord était sûr d'une chose, c'était bien de la loyauté de la famille Malfoy. Avec le décès du père Parkinson, il pourrait manipuler à sa convenance la jeune fille par le biais de Draco, et ainsi, contrôler intégralement l'héritage des Parkinson.

Tout à ses pensées, il n'entendit pas le grondement derrière lui.

Fenrir était apparu derrière l'une des étagères et observait sa proie, humant son parfum envoûtant grâce à son odorat ultra-développé.

Proie, oui. Car il avait bien l'intention de s'unir à cette femelle. Que ce soit le Lord, ou non, ne changeait rien.

Faisant rouler ses muscles saillants sous sa peau hâlée, il s'avança silencieusement. Il ne le fut sans doute pas assez car la voix du Lord claqua dans le calme de la pièce.

« Fenrir... Je vois que tu as toujours les hormones en ébullition... »

Le loup-garou, sachant qu'il ne servait à rien de se cacher, vint se placer devant le fauteuil et ne détacha pas son regard de la merveilleuse créature qu'il avait sous les yeux.

« En effet mon Seigneur... » Il laissa planer un silence, avant de reprendre. « Mais vous savez mon Seigneur, cela fait maintenant plusieurs jours que je n'ai pas eu de rapport avec une femme. D'ailleurs si je puis me permettre, je sais que votre ancienne apparence ne vous permettait pas de... faire quoi que ce soit. Cela fait donc des années que vous n'avez pas eu de rapport avec un homme ou une femme et peut-être désirez-vous... assouvir vos envies. »

« Et bien sûr, c'est très généreusement que tu te dévoues et me proposes ton... aide, » répondit doucereusement Voldemort.

« Ne pensez pas que ce soit un sacrifice, mon Seigneur. Mais je me ferai un plaisir de vous montrer à quel point je peux être un amant adroit et attentionné. »

Le Lord se releva d'un mouvement gracieux et vint se coller contre le torse du loup-garou.

« Vois-tu Fenrir, je n'ai jamais été du genre adroit et attentionné. Je suis plutôt du genre... brutal et passionné ! » dit-il en mettant un coup de hanche habile qui vint cogner contre l'érection de loup-garou qui gémit d'envie.

« Doloris. »

Tout comme la fois précédente, Fenrir se retrouva à terre, se tordant de douleur sous le sortilège puissant du Lord. Il avait l'impression que sa peau partait en lambeaux, que ses os se brisaient, que ses muscles se déchiraient, mais il n'y avait rien de plus grisant dans une chasse que d'avoir une proie résistante.

Il se tordit de douleur plusieurs minutes avant que le Lord ne relâche son sort. Il était à terre et, lorsqu'il reprit conscience de la réalité, le talon de son Maître appuyait très fortement sur sa gorge.

« Écoute, Fenrir, » fit la voix soyeuse du Lord. « Je dois bien avouer que tu es un très beau spécimen vraiment... Malheureusement, je ne souhaite pas avoir de relation intime sous cette forme... dégradante. Je ne serai certainement pas soumis à tes bas instincts. »

« Mais mon Seigneur, » répondit Fenrir d'une voix saccadée par la souffrance. « Il y a beaucoup de façons de prendre du plaisir, et être celui qui reçoit, ne signifie pas qu'il est soumis. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'un cours d'éducation sexuelle. Je ne vois pas ce que ce corps pourrait m'apporter comme plaisir. Non, c'est non. »

« Mon Seigneur, laissez-moi vous montrer, » grogna le loup-garou, les pupilles totalement dilatées.

« Fenrir... » prévint le Lord d'une voix dangereuse qui fit frissonner le Mangemort, toujours prisonnier sous le talon étrangement aiguisé.

Évidemment, au niveau pouvoir magique, le Lord était beaucoup plus fort que Fenrir, mais physiquement... Il n'était qu'un Homme... Alors que Fenrir était un mâle alpha de la race des loups-garous. D'un habile coup de hanche, il se dégagea de la forte pression sur sa gorge, non sans y laisser un bout de peau qui fit couler son sang sur le parquet parfaitement ciré, et se releva pour faire face au Lord.

Le sang qui dégoulinait sur son tors musclé, couvert d'un simple tee-shirt blanc, attira l'attention de Voldemort qui se lécha les lèvres sans faire vraiment attention. Les deux auras sombres s'affrontaient dans la pièce, faisant monter la pression entre eux. Ils se défièrent du regard pendant un long moment avant que le loup ne bondisse sur sa proie.

Il encercla la jeune femme de ses bras solides et la plaqua contre l'étagère derrière eux avec force. La grande bibliothèque bascula légèrement sous l'impact et quelques livres glissèrent des planches pour s'éparpiller autour d'eux. Fenrir grogna et sortit sa langue pour lécher la jugulaire de la jeune femme qui se débattait en labourant son dos avec ses ongles.

La lutte dura plusieurs minutes avant que le loup-garou ne soit emporté dans un baiser à couper le souffle.

.oOo.

Le Lord dormait paisiblement, allongé dans ses draps de satin, entièrement nu, les draps descendants sur ses hanches. La chambre était baignée d'une lumière douce alors que le soleil se levait lentement derrière les rideaux à moitié tirés.

Quelques vêtements déchirés avaient été envoyés sur les meubles ou s'étalaient par terre. Un tableau était tombé, une immense statue de Salazar Serpentard était brisée au sol. Une véritable tempête semblait s'être levée au milieu de la pièce pour faire une telle pagaille.

Un bruit de coup sur la porte lui tira un grognement. Il se retourna et buta contre le torse solide de Fenrir qui grogna à son tour. Voldemort tourna encore pour se mettre sur le ventre, mais en fut incapable à cause de son imposante poitrine.

Il soupira. Être une femme n'était pas chose aisée...

Les coups retentirent à nouveau.

« Qui est-ce ? » gronda-t-il.

« C'est Severus, Maître, » fit une voix étouffée par la lourde porte en bois. « Je m'excuse de vous déranger à une heure pareille mais j'ai trouvé un remède pour votre léger... désagrément et j'ai pensé que vous voudriez l'avoir le plus rapidement possible. »

Voldemort regarda à ses côtés pour observer un peu le loup-garou qui dormait, ronflant légèrement. Il était couvert de griffures et avait de légers bleus sur le torse, suite à leur folle chevauchée de la veille. Le Lord avait passé une nuit incroyable et malgré lui... il avait bien envie de recommencer.

Oh, ce n'était pas de l'amour, ni même de l'affection. C'était du sexe. Du sexe à l'état brut. Il n'avait encore jamais autant pris son pied qu'avec Fenrir, dans son corps de femme. Il avait dominé de sa frêle stature l'imposant loup-garou mangeur d'Homme et il avait aimé. Ce corps, au combien inconfortable, n'était peut-être pas si mauvais finalement.

Voldemort avait bien remarqué qu'il attirait beaucoup plus d'adeptes en tant que femme. Il pouvait aussi faire faire n'importe quoi à n'importe qui, sans même se fatiguer à lancer un imperium ou à séquestrer une famille.

Il n'avait jamais eu autant de pouvoir que maintenant. Voldemort regarda Fenrir qui ronflait toujours à côté de lui... Il était peut-être temps de laisser la population oublier Voldemort, qui faisait peur à tout le monde, tout en continuant son œuvre. Il ne serait plus Tom Marvolo Riddle, mais deviendrait Romilda Mel Dotrov...

Depuis des années il s'était laissé entraîner dans un tourbillon de haine et de vengeance à cause de cet insignifiant gamin Potter et tout le monde l'avait cru fou. Mais aujourd'hui, il pouvait repartir à zéro... Peut-être même que le gamin le suivrait lui aussi, envoûté par ses charmes. Ça serait véritablement amusant et il se ferait un plaisir de l'humilier.

Oh oui... Il allait continuer les massacres, les meurtres, les tortures, mais en même temps, il allait charmer et embobiner jusqu'au dernier des sorciers. Il allait conquérir le monde et diriger chaque être vivant sur cette terre.

« Laisse la devant la porte, Severus et retourne dans tes misérables cachots en priant pour que ça marche. Je la prendrai tout à l'heure... » dit-il d'une voix froide.

« Ou pas... » souffla la voix ensommeillée de Fenrir.

FIN

* * *

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai écris un truc pareil, mais j'avais envie de relever le challenge "garder un Voldy cohérent, malgré le fait que ce soit une femme".  
J'espère que ça vous a plu... Au moins un peu ;)

À bientôt.

Epsi.


End file.
